


Graced

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/M, Incest, Kinkfill, Non-Explicit, Non-Sburb, Unprompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another unprompted. Scenario's been in my head that the doomed Beta Dave and Rose (Davesprite and the dreamself  that Alpha Rose absorbed) might have ended up together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graced

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/7587.html?thread=13526179#cmt13526179
> 
> (I actually knew someone who claimed to be a half-identical twin. The idea was that the ovum splits prior to fertilization rather than after, so the mother's DNA is identical but the father's is not.)

The first thing you hear is your baby bro's rendition of _'Big Booty Bitches'_ from your cell.  
  
The second thing is said brother's voice, cold and swift, breaking in before you can even manage a 'sup?' or a 'what the hell kind of time is this'.  
  
"A sister."  
  
You run a hand groggily though your hair. "What?"  
  
"A sister. A twin, bro. Why the fuck did you never say anything."  
  
You grimace slightly. "The fuck does it matter? She ended up on the other side of the county-"  
  
"It matters a surprisingly fucking lot when it keeps us from getting a marriage license."  
  
You fall out of bed.  
  
\-------  
  
You shut your phone with a little more force than necessary; without your mother's only half-sardonic words in your ears, you lack focus, and stare at the floor until your lo- _brother_ ends his own conversation with a verbal snap.  
  
He catches your eye and trudges over, flopping on the seat next to you. With one hand, he takes yours. With the other, he pulls out a much-crumpled and -perused DNA result sheet.  
  
"Son of a bitch."  
  
You lean into his shoulder, fighting back tears. You quell a desire to mention the sheer irony of finding someone who understands you perfectly - because they turn out to be your half-identical twin.  
  
Dave shifts next to you. "Just as well we kept it in our pants, huh."  
  
A giggles escapes you before you clamp down on the hysteria. "Not including what we did in the hotel room this morning?"  
  
He chokes a little, not even bothering to recover. "Thanks for bringing that back up, that's really what I needed to think about, 69ing-" he glances around the room and drops his voice "- 69ing with my sister the day before we were gonna get hitched, yeah."  
  
You grimace and stroke the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, Dave."  
  
He sighs and squeezes your hand. "Nah, ain't your fault."  
  
You both stare at the bland clinic floor for a few minutes. Finally Dave gives another exhalation, slumping in his seat.  
  
"So," he says, "where do we go from here?"


End file.
